


Taking Over

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has been feeling odd lately.. He feels like something is lurking inside of him, something crazy. With each day the voice in his mind gets louder and scarier...<br/>Will this thing eventually take over Light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over

I think I’m going crazy. 

One moment, I’m lying in bed with him and everything seems fine, like it’s all going to end up well, just as planned. We’re going to catch Kira and sentence the bastard to death, exacty like he deserves, Ryuzaki’s suspicions of me will be gone and he’ll finally trust me. And then… Maybe then we could finaly truly be together. Maybe then he’ll believe me when I’d tell him I love him. Maybe then he’ll say it back..

But the moment I turn my head to look at the man next to me I gasp at the horrifying image in front of me.   
There’s blood all over the place. It’s on the walls, on the ceiling, on the sheets, on his oversized white shirt, dripping down on his baggy blue jeans, it’s everywhere.. His head is cut off from his body and is resting in his arms.   
His dead eyes are looking straight at me. 

I close my eyes for a mere second and when I open them, everything is back to normal. There’s no blood in the room except for the blood running in our veins. He looks at me with a confused look and asks, “Light-kun, are you feeling well?” 

I try to calm my scared eyes and return my expression to normal, “yes, Ryuzaki, I’m fine.” I lie. 

He looks at me doubtfully and bites his nail. “You look quite horrified,” he says. 

I try to look as calm as I can. “I am fine, Ryuzaki. Just leave it.” I reply. 

He drops down the subject.

It’s been like that for weeks now. Those horrible images are haunting me. Everywhere I go I see Ryuzaki dead.   
Sometimes there’s a rope on his neck and he’s hanging from the ceiling. Sometimes he’s nailed down to the wall and there’s blood all around him. Sometimes he just lies there, dead. 

The worst ones are the ones in which I murder him.   
For one moment I kiss him and when I break the kiss to look at him, I see my hands powerfully grabbing onto his neck as he gasps for air.  
For one moment I hug him, I hold him close to me and when I open my eyes, I watch the knife in my hands staining his white shirt with the darkest shade of red.

And there’s also… The voice. Most of the time it’s laughing.  
It’s always there. In my dreams and when I’m awake, always haunts me and follows me everywhere I go.

But sometimes the voice speaks to me.   
“I’m going to win”   
“He’s going to die soon”   
“I will take over”   
“I will have my perfect world”   
He whispers to my mind.  
It scares me. I feel like I’m going mad.

But what terrifies me the most is how much the voice is similar to my own.

And when I wake up screaming from my dreams, Ryuzaki is sitting next to me in his peculiar way of sitting, crouching, his knees close to his chest with his thumb in his mouth, he looks at me confused and worried, his eyes asking if I’m alright.

I told him that the nightmares are about the time my dad almost shot me and Misa. I figured it is likely to have nightmares about such a traumatic experience.   
It seems that he doesn’t believe me. But whether he does or not, I know I can’t tell him the truth no matter what.

 

And so, I’m sitting with Ryuzaki now in this helicopter, chasing the current Kira, feeling tired and fed up with everything that had happened in these past few weeks.

We finally catch up to him and it seems like everyone who touches this notebook falls down on the floor screaming in terror.   
Ryuzki grabs the notebook, he looks calm, yet there is a glint of horror in his eyes. He mumbles to himself and as I go over to grab the notebook the laughter in my head goes louder and the voice in my head is screaming with excitement, “yes! Yes! Yes!”. 

The moment I touch the notebook I start screaming in pain. I feel hands grabbing me and pushing me down.  
“No!” I scream while I struggle to get the hands off of me, but the scratching hands won’t give up. They hit and scratch me, leaving bruises all over my body.  
“Let go!” I try to fight back.   
I fall down to the floor and the hands let go. I look up to see a figure standing above me. A man.   
I stare at him and my eyes widen as I get a good look at him. 

He looks exactly like me. Same hair, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same body… He’s the same.  
He has a crazy look in his eyes and a wicked smile. 

“I win,” he whispers as he slowly walk away.

“No! Stop!” I shout. I try to get up but I am tied up with chains.   
I feel the helplessness fill me as I try fighting him. But there is no use. He has already taken over me.

A day after, I had to watch Ryuzaki falls down to the floor. I shout and cry for him, trying to break free from the chains, but again, there’s no use. So I look at the pain in his eyes. Ryuzaki’s eyes look terrified and… sad. He knew all along. He knew that I was Kira all this time and yet, he still lost.   
I sob as he closes his eyes and take his last breath. I watch my tears fall down on the black floor and I feel lost and broken.

It went on like that ever since. Kira controls my body and continues to kill people while I am chained down.  
I don’t try to break free from the chains anymore, it’s useless.

When L’s successors came up, Kira fought them too. One of them died, but the other one revealed the truth.

I feel a raging pain in my shoulder when Matsuda shoots him. I can’t help but think of how unfair it is that I can still feel my body’s pain. 

Kira runs from the warehouse and tries to find a place to hide.  
When he falls down on the stairs, the chains around my body fall down. I stand up and see him lying down on the floor beneath me.

I only regain my body for four seconds, but in those four seconds I saw him. The only one in this boring world that could understand me to an annoying level of almost reading my mind. The one that Kira murdered. The one that I love. My heart stops beating and L is the last thing I see.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing while I was taking a history test, or... was supposed to be taking a history test.   
> Writing about Light and Kira as a separate person is one of my favourite things to do and I had a great time writing this! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
